mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jack Spidrox
Dr. Jack Brendan Spidrox, also known as the DiamondLord, is the deuteragonist of the story. Jack is also the current leader of The Tower and the current possessor of the DiamondLord mantle. Backstory Jack met Hank Doc in kindergarten and the two have been friends ever since. Jack, like Hank, was an only child so the two spend almost every day with each other. At one point in his teen life, Jack became a student of Catherine Doc and became one of her most skilled ones. Catherine always liked him but felt that there was something odd about him. After his college years, Jack became a criminal with Hank as an accomplice because of his computer skills. They pulled of a lot of successful heists and never went to jail. After some time they went to Lego Land because of it's historical treasures. They eventually became known with the stories of DiamondLord and a feminine hero with impressive capabilities. For a more detailed history of the adventures of Jack, as well as DiamondLord, can be read here. Physical Appearance To Be Added Personality While not so much known about Jack's personality when he was younger. Catherine stated he was a good student who always listened to her, and didn't seem to be a bad kid. Though she did thought of him to be a bit impatient due to him being an overachiever. To Be Added Powers and Abilities Diamond Powers: In his human form Jack still has access to his Diamond Powers, but to a lesser degree but still quite powerful. Weapon Summoning: Even in human form, Jack can summon the Diamond Wand any time freely at will. He can still use his wand incredible effective and use it like he would as DiamondLord. High-Level Intellect: As a human, Jack already possessed a great cognitive intellect. He studied mechanical engineering and he holds a Ph.D. in Engineering, as well as a B.A. in psychology. Furthermore, he's well read in other subjects like computer science, history, literature, mathematics, computer programming and geography. The study he has received from the likes of Maker, Schepper and Creator has boosted his general knowledge greatly as well. Due to his studies in psychology, he understands the role of mental functions in individuals and their social behavior. Expert Engineering: Jack is an expert engineer and has constructed various mechanical/technical tools and objects. He can intuitively understand the operation of any mechanical and technical device and can make complex devices or weapons out of mere scrap. He has upgraded The Tower's computer, offensive and defensive systems and increased their efficiency and effectiveness over time. Magic/Weapon Intelligence: Jack has good knowledge in magic and weapons due to reading a lot about these subjects via various mediums. With the power of the Diamonds, he can utilize various magical spells and attacks as well as create powerful weapons. He has shown to be highly knowledgeable on both subjects and is sometimes praised by experts like Schepper and Creator. Computer Hacking: Jack is also skilled in tracking stuff on the computer. He's also able to bypass certain security measures undetected. He has shown on various occasions to hack and operate The Tower's computer system secretly without anyone, including Schepper, knowing. He's however nowhere near Hank's level. Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combat: Jack has formidable skills in hand-to-hand combat and uses these quite frequently as himself and as DiamondLord. He can hold his own in combat against Noa Doc as well as Schepper in hand-to-hand combat for a while. He's quite known with various takedowns, disarms, elbow and knee strikes techniques. Skilled Martial Arts: Jack is also very skilled in martial arts and was trained by none other than Catherine Doc. He acquired both these skills before he became a well known villain and criminal. These skills allows him to fight Noa as an equal and gave him increases senses. He excels in Aikido, Judo, Savate, Taekwondo, Kung Fu and Tai Chi allowing him to hold his own against most, of not all, human opponents though he pales against someone like Noa. High Leadership Skills: Jack also has great leadership skills, both as a human and as DiamondLord. He could easily orchestrate a highly operative heist in the past and also can command his allies into battles. His charisma and strength allows him to gain the respect of others to lead them in battle. Expert Tactician: Jack is also an expert tactician. He could easily orchestrate various successful heists, plan several steps ahead and successfully use any opportunity to improve. He is very patient and well-prepared and has proven himself to be very crafty and methodical in his schemes. He is also considered to be a strategic thinker with great problem-solving skills and can always find a way around attacks. Power Form: Jack's aqcuired Power Form is DiamondLord. Trivia *Jack was trained by Noa's mother Catherine Doc in various martial arts. Catherine later admitted that he was a remarkable student though she also said he's still nowhere Noa's skill level. *Hank once insinuated that Spidrox was not Jack's real last name, though Jack quieted him right away without giving an explanation or denying the statement. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:PowerForm Users Category:Former Villains Category:Heroes Category:Diamond Powers Category:Professors Category:Magic Category:Male Characters